powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey See, Doggy Two
'Monkey See, Doggy Two '''is a Season 3 episode. Synopsis Mojo decides to repeat past mistakes and brush off his plan from Monkey See, Doggie Do. Plot It's night time in the city of Townsville, and every one is sleeping, getting ready for tomorrow. However, someone isn't sleeping, and that someone has cleverly stolen a repaired dog-headed bust, along with a pair of rubies, from the Townsville Museum. The next day, the girls investigate the crime scene, and just when they thought they couldn't find any clues, the stolen rubies (the Anubial Jewels) would come to qualify. Just then, the girls realize that this may be a repeat incident and speed off to find a trail. The girls think this is weird, then they look to see the entire city once again populated by dogs. In time, the girls come to conclude that Mojo Jojo is behind this and are on his tail almost instantly. Rather than beat him up immediately, they chastise him for his stupidity, recycling an old plot in hopes of a more desirable outcome. Mojo has a plan, however; he reviewed his plan and its faults as seen in the last episode he used this plan (Monkey See, Doggie Do) courtesy of conveniently placed televisions and cameras to provide him worldwide video surveillance. He reached the conclusion that his plan fell apart when he turned the girls into dogs and they then bit him, so he decides against turning the girls into dogs and instead equips himself with a steel plate to protect him from being bitten. Confident in his victory he asks what the girls will dare hope to defeat him now, but they still whoop him as is classical. Mojo once again drops the head and the curse is lifted as he takes on a dog form. Mojo 'Dog' is back in the pound with a 'very' large bulldog. Trivia *The ending of this episode is shown in The City of Clipsville. *This is the last of the four episodes in season three that Genndy Tartakovsky directed. It's also the last episode crediting him as director. *The beginning of this episode, all the way until the girls had investigated the museum, uses exactly the same clip as Monkey See, Doggie Do, revealing that this episode was almost a remake of the mentioned episode and Craig McCracken and the animators thought that this episode was really easy for them to do. Later on, more clips from this episode are shown on Mojo's TV. *This episode takes place a few days after the events of the episode Monkey See, Doggie Do. *The animated outro in this episode is nearly the same as in A Very Special Blossom, but the outro proceeds as normal, the hearts are presented over a dark red background, and the girls are seen smiling and are in their normal poses. *In this episode, it is implied that Mojo has cameras all over the world since his TV seems to be able to show anything that happened anywhere at any time at all, much like HIM's TV or his magical floating screens in later seasons. *''Running gag: Mojo Jojo saying "The dogs... the biting... the dropping". The Narrator copies that end of this episode as "The day... the saving... the girls". *Neither this episode nor its predecessor explain how Mojo goes back to normal. *The bulldog is a resemblance to Chopper from Yakky Doodle. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Chris Reccardi Category:Episodes directed by Robert Alvarez Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Episodes about Transformations Category:Sequel episodes Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Episodes storyboarded by Don Shank Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers Category:Episodes written by Kevin Kaliher Category:Episodes written by Chris Savino Category:Episodes written by Chris Reccardi Category:Episodes written by Don Shank Category:Episodes written by Jason Butler Rote